Simple ladrona
by Ren3oki Jaganshi
Summary: Rouge es una excelente ladrona, pero una joya no es nada comparada con el tesoro que planea robar.Este es un oneshot de Rouge y Knuckles, dejen review acepto criticas y consejossobre todo


Simple ladrona. 

-¡Maldita sea!-dijo el guardian por vigesima vez en una hora.

-Esta es la tercera vez en la semana que sucede esto, ni siquiera puedo dormir-

Desde que volvieron de la colonia espacial ARK, Rouge the bat visitaba la isla del Angel mientras Knuckles dormia para robar la Master Emerald.

Al principio a Knuckles no parecia importarle la intromisión de la ladrona ya que asi podia entrenar enfrentandola, ya que a pesar de ser una mujer, Rouge era una digna oponente pero en las ultimas visitas la hermosa murciélago huia en cuanto Knuckles bajaba la guardia, dejando a la joya olvidada igual que a su contrincante.

Knuckles incluso tuvo que dejar que Sonic y los demas hicieran una fiesta en la isla, ya que les habia dicho que no podia asistir, pero ellos no escucharon razones y decidieron festejar con el.

Sus pensamientos hacia ella eran confusos.

Ni siquiera sabia por que le habia salvado la vida en ARK, después de todo ella tiene alas y pudo haberse salvado sola, habia robado la preciada Master Emerald sin mencionar que lo dejo inconciente en cuanto se conocieron.

"rayos no entiendo por que viene casi todos los dias si ni siquiera se la lleva. Facilmente podria alzar el vuelo y llevarsela."

El echidna se acercaba al lugar donde siempre la encontraba, la orilla de la isla que quedaba justo al extremo contrario del altar en ruinas, desde ese lugar se podia apreciar el mar en todo su esplendor.

Como lo esperaba, la encontro ahí, contemplando el cielo lleno de estrellas que brillaban como joyas esperando para ser robadas.

"¿Por qué rayos esta ahí? Hoy tarde mas en llegar, tuvo tiempo suficiente para escapar…"

Esa era otra duda en el.

¿Por qué Rouge se empeñaba en llevarse la esmeralda si siempre la dejaba al alcance de Knuckles?

Ella no era ninguna tonta, de hecho Knuckles estaba seguro de que era mucho mas astuta que el.

"De seguro solo juega conmigo; soy su burla, en realidad, se burla de mi desde aquella vez en ARK"

Extrañamente, en vez de sentir enojo, ese pensamiento le causaba una tristeza dolorosa.

Pero no era momento de sentir tristezas, debia recuperar nuevamente la esmeralda peleando con Rouge, como lo hacia siempre.

Con decisión y firmeza dirigio su mirada al objeto de sus desveladas y casi se cae al hacerlo.

-Esta noche no quiero pelear-

Esas palabras no llegaron a el.

Por que Knuckles estaba demasiado ocupado observandola, pero no la observaba como las otras veces, esta vez Rouge no llevaba la Esmeralda consigo y no solo eso sino que tampoco llevaba su acostumbrado traje de pelea.

La murciélago llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul claro con bordes dorados, unos zapatos del mismo color con un diamante en la punta de cada uno, una diadema adornando su cabello con piedras preciosas de diferentes colores y un broche color verde oscuro que brillaba combinando perfectamente con sus ojos.

-Knuckles-

El echidna desperto de su trance solo para darse cuenta de que ella estaba muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

-¿En donde esta la Master Emerald?¿que has hecho con ella ladrona?-Knuckles fingio estar furioso como siempre. En realidad cuando se dio cuenta de la miserable proximidad a la que estaban sus rostros, tal vez unos cinco o seis centímetros, se puso demasiado nervioso como para poder controlar el movimiento de sus piernas, dando como resultado que se cayera encima de Rouge en lugar de retroceder.

No cabia duda, ella en verdad era una ladrona profesional que hasta le habia robado la concentración.

-Primero me preguntas por tu joya, y luego caes encima mio, ¡vaya que eres un tonto!-

Dijo Rouge, susurrando.

-como tardabas tanto en llegar, me aburri y fui a dejarla a su lugar-

-¿Qué? ¿como?-

-¿Cómo? Pues volando, tengo alas por si no lo habias notado-

Durante algunos momentos no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron como estaban, en el suelo.

La luna salio de entre las nubes, iluminando a ambos, Rouge solo observaba al echidna que estaba aun sobre ella, sujetandola por la cintura con una mano y con la otra por un lado como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento.

Pero Knuckles no tenia ninguna intencion de moverse ya que su vista estaba clavada en los labios de la murciélago. Deliciosos era la unica palabra que podia describirlos.

-Levantate-dijo ella.

-No-

-Pesas mucho –replico, aunque en realidad no queria que se levantara.

-Solo si me respondes algo-Si iba a renunciar a ese momento, al menos queria saber el por que de su actitud.

-Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar-

-¿Qué?-

-En realidad yo no quiero robar esa esmeralda…-

-¿entonces por que—una delicada pero firme mano tapo su boca, mientras recibia una mirada seria.

-No me interrumpas.

-Mi verdadero objetivo es otro. Para conseguirlo era preciso usar la esmeralda.-

Entonces retiro su mano de la boca del sorprendido guardian.

-Crei que todas las joyas del mundo eran tuyas-

"Al menos eso me dijiste una vez. A ti solo te interesan las joyas. Si no era la esmeralda,

¿Qué es lo que deseas, Rouge?"

-Antes si, pero cuando conoci a cierto echidna ingenuo y testarudo que me salvo la vida solo para tomar mi mano, dejaron de interesarme, lo que llevo puesto son joyas de fantasia"

Al decir esto el rostro de Knuckles se puso casi tan rojo como el resto de su cuerpo mientras que una coqueta sonrisa se poso en los labios de Rouge.

-¿Ya puedes quitarte de –

Knuckles no la dejo terminar; con ternura poso sus labios sobre los de ella demostrandole asi que era una magnifica ladrona. Ahora le habia robado su timidez.

Después de unos momentos que parecieron durar una maravillosa eternidad, Knuckles termino el beso.

-Solo una pregunta mas-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que deseas robar sino es la esmeralda?-

De hecho, Knuckles no lo sabia, a pesar de ser muy fuerte, era demasiado ingenuo, cosa que habia cautivado a Rouge.

-De verdad que eres un tonto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho de Knuckles.

Knuckles, sintiendo una gran felicidad, continuo el beso.

OWARI.


End file.
